Yes
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: A Tokka one shot. Read to find out the rest.


**_So today… I lost my dog : ( he was the best dog I have ever had. He was 12 years old. Sadly, he was having heart problems and he passed on peacefully from breathing problems. I've been feeling numb since. And for some reason… writing kind of helped._**

**_Yet again, another Tokka. For some reason this ship has intrigued me lately. I write about many ships, but lately this has been a focus of mine. Besides Zutara lol. I'll get to a Suka and a Kataang soon._**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………****..**

"Heya Snoozles! Whatchya doin'?" Sokka screeched, falling from his seat of his bedroom as Toph stepped into the doorway, calling out his name. He quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Don't you knock! I mean oh.. uhm… hey Toph…"

"Whatchya up to?"

"Oh… nothing. Nothing at all." Toph smirked, using her famous sing-songy voice,

"I can tell you're lying." She turned, walking off. Sokka sighed relieved.

...

_ It had been almost 4 years since the Gaang had won the war. It hadn't been an easy battle at all. It was just days before the comet when Sokka even showed that he had the slightest interest in Toph. Sokka had been having trouble coming up with a new plan of how to get into the fire nation. He stood over a table Toph had concocted from stone and looked over his friends.  
_

_ "As we know, we can't just barge in there again. Yes that worked last time but they'll be expecting that now. We need the element of surprise."_

_ "We could always use war balloons." Zuko piped in from across the table. Sokka looked to him._

_ "Oh yea, that could work. And how are we going to get them? Walk right up to the fire nation gates and say "Oh hey guys, we were just wondering, can we borrow some official war balloons to break into your nation?" Yea…good idea Zuko." Sokka looked back down to the map and calendars in front of him. Katara placed her hand on a forlorn looking Zuko's shoulder, whispering to him._

_ "I thought it was a good idea."_

_ "Why don't we- hmm… no no good. We could… AAUGH!!" Sokka screamed annoyed, slamming his fists down on the table._

_ "It's getting late Sokka. Why don't we all just get some sleep and finish this tomorrow?" Aang stood up, looking to his friend. Sokka was silent a moment before sighing._

_ "I guess you're right. We'll brainstorm more tomorrow. Good night guys…" Sokka walked over to sit down under a tree, resting his head against it. Waiting until everyone had walked off to bed, Toph joined him._

_ "Hey Snoozles."_

_ "Hey Toph." Sokka's voice was soft, sad._

_ "Something wrong?"_

_ "I'm a terrible leader Toph. I lost half our team to a raid, I almost got us all killed during the invasion, Suki left me for Haru and now… I can't even come up with a plan."_

_ "You're not a bad leader Sokka. You're just having a rough time. It happens to all of us." Sokka turned his head to look at his friend._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Well… not the Blind Bandit but…other people" she smirked as she gained a chuckle from Sokka._

_ "But still… I have to figure out someway for us to sneak in there. This would be a lot easier if we could be invisible!"_

_ "Invisible eh? That could kinda work."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Well… we could be kinda invisible. We could tunnel underground, like the badger moles. No one would expect it."_

_ "Tunnel… TUNNEL! That's it! Toph! You're a genious!"_

_ "That's what they-" she was stopped as lips met lips. And as quick as it came, it stopped. "…tell me…" She could feel Sokka running off, jumping into the air victoriously at the new idea. Toph sat there, frozen, before slowly moving a finger to her lips. He really had just kissed her…_

_ After the battle the 4 had moved into a house in the Ba Sing Se. There was still a lot of work to do. Cities to rebuild, rebels to keep under control, and wounds to heal._

...

"Hey Katara? Any idea what's wrong with Sokka? He's been acting…strange." Katara looked up from her book to her earth bender friend. Over the years Toph had grown taller, more feminine, yet she still had that tomboy edge to her that they had all come to know and love.

"No idea. But you know Sokka."

"Hmm…yea."

"I'm sure he's fine." Katara looked to her friend's unsure face and stood up. "Tell ya what, I'll go talk to him." Katara walked to her brother's room, knocking on his door. "Sokka? Can I come in?" she didn't wait for an answer before entering. She found a very suspicious looking Sokka sitting on his bed, hands behind his back. She raised an eyebrow, stepping into his room, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Doing? Me? Ooohh… nothing."

"Uh huh… riiiight." Katara moved toward him, trying to look over his shoulder. Sokka moved, squirming around to not show his back. Katara lunged trying to reach over his shoulder. As he dodged her Katara caught the flash of a green ribbon. She gasped loudly, pointing at Sokka. "You!"

"Katara! SHHhhhh!!"

"No wonder you've been acting so weird!" Sokka clamped a hand over his sisters mouth.

"Katara! You have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" Katara stepped back

"Alright, alright. Fine." She turned to walk out, stopping at the door to look back at her brother. "And Sokka… good luck." He smiled to her, nodding in thanks and watched her as she walked out.

...

_"Sokka!" a large rock wall shot up, shielding the warrior from a large lightning bolt._

_ "Thanks Toph!" The attack was then turned onto the earth bender._

_ "You! You stupid annoying little girl. I'll be glad to be done with you." Azula cackled evilly before sending out a large blue lightning bolt toward the girl. Over the cracking, Toph could hear only one voice._

_ "TOPH!!" she felt something knock her down. Expecting it to have been the lightning bolt, but pain never came. That was when she felt the body on top of her._

_ "Sokka?"_

_ "Yea… you okay?"_

_ "I think so…" she felt the body rise from her and take her hand to help her up._

_ "Good. You ready to kick some butt?"_

_ "You know it!"_

...

Toph remembered the way her heart skipped a beat once she noticed it had been Sokka that saved her. Toph continued to sit there, lost in her thoughts, before being lightly shaken by Sokka. He shook her shoulder again, calling her name.

"Oh…what Sokka?"

"I said do you want to go for a walk with me? It's a nice day and I'd like to go see the sunset." Toph just smirked, ignoring the sunset comment. She was used to Sokka's forgetfulness, and even found it cute. She took his hand and stood up.

"Sounds great. Let's go." Sokka laced his fingers with Tophs and walked out of the house, leading her down the street. As they walked she could sense Sokka's nervous heart beat. "You okay Snoozles? You're-… quiet."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Fine thanks." Toph just shrugged and continued to walk with Sokka. Sokka stopped at a fountain that had the prettiest view of the sunset over the ocean, and was probably the most private spot of the city. He stayed quiet, saying nothing. After a minute Toph sighed.

"Alright Sokka. What was so important that we had to come all the way out here to say nothing?" She could feel his heart speeding up. Before she could say anything else he rushed in, kissing her. She stayed shocked for but a moment before returning the kiss. He pulled back, taking her other hand and placing something into it.

"W-What's this?" Toph ran her fingers over what felt like a small, smooth stone. It was then that it hit her. The awkwardness for the past 2 weeks, the nervous Sokka. The quietness. It was then that it all made sense to her. And it was then, for one of the very few times in her life, Toph Bei Fong, cried.

Sokka hadn't moved since he gave her the necklace. For the past 2 weeks he had poured his heart into working on the betrothal necklace. Finding the perfect blue stone from a worker of one of the mines, he spent endless days smoothing it over before carving the earth symbol into the water symbol. The day he found the perfect green ribbon he smiled, thinking of how well it would compliment the pale green eyes he loved so much. He remembered how hard it was to keep a secret from anyone, especially Toph and he couldn't have been happier he had kept it such. Until now…He waited, holding his breath.

"Sokka…I…I don't know what to say." She ran her finger over the stone, sensing it's intricate carvings.

"Say yes…." She could sense he had wanted to say please. She smiled, nodding her head before hugging him tightly.

"Yes…yes…" Sokka laughed happily and picked Toph up in a hug, and spun in a circle, lifting her feet from the ground. And from their secret hide out on a tea shop balcony, Katara and Aang smiled, happy for the couple. Katara took a sip of her tea, watching Sokka help Toph put on her necklace, watched the two kiss happily on the edge of the fountain

"Good job Sokka…"

** The End**


End file.
